


Worthless

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku hates that he still remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyfic-challenge](http://iyfic-challenge.livejournal.com/)'s theme, "Remember"--specifically, a moment from canon retold or remembered. Won third place.

Onigumo, Naraku thinks, is not worth remembering.

Why remember that worthless creature, with his petty, failed schemes. Why bother brooding on that pain, that desperation, that thing-of-the-past miserable life.

Naraku is heartless and perfect now, unafraid, unloving. He doesn't need to think of Kikyou, her beautiful eyes that looked as if they had not cried in a long time, but wanted to, the way her bottom lip used to pout, the gentle hope she gave him, if only for a moment.

He doesn't need it. He doesn't want it. That entire life was worthless, and he disowns it.

But he thinks of nothing else.


End file.
